The Toast
by Laume
Summary: HBP spoilers. Sequel to Footsteps in the Corridor. The dead celebrate their victory. COMPLETE


The Toast.

A/N Ok, so I enjoy writing fluff. Sue me. (oh, and again, I own nothing.)

Sequel to Footsteps in the Corridor

Severus Snape stared at Albus Dumbledore. The mans strong arms were still encircling him, and his eyes were looking down upon him with pride and love. He found that after all the time he had longed for this man, he could not now bear to look him in the eye. One hand released him and cupped his chin.

"Look at me, dear child." The beloved voice sounded gentle and kind but Severus kept his eyes fixed firmly on the beard.

"I killed you." A soft chuckle above him made him look up into those twinkling eyes.

"It hasn't escaped my notice, Severus."

Suddenly tears that he had pushed back for years now spilled over. He pressed his head against his mentors shoulder and cried. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean…"

He was held firmly, felt a kiss pressed on his hair and a voice above him said "I know, child, I know. Go ahead and cry if you like, Merlin knows you've earned it after all this time. And you didn't hurt me. You sent me on the wonderful adventure I always knew death would be. Didn't I always tell you to remember that if it ever came to the point where you were forced to kill me?"

He didn't know how long they stood there together. Hours, days, months? Finally he looked up. "Where are we, Albus?" he asked, savoring the name that he could now use again.

"Why, my boy, the afterlife, of course. Though I'm not sure that's really a fair name for it. We've set up a nice little community, too. Come, I'll show you."

Turning around, Severus noticed they were on a hilltop overlooking a valley. To the west, there was a forest. To the north, beaches and sea. A river coiled itself into the plains to the east. In the valley itself the first thing he noticed was a quidditch pitch.

"Quidditch in heaven?" he sneered softly.

Again the chuckle. "Only since the first Weasley boys began to arrive," Albus said. "They decided that they weren't gonna stay here unless they could have a Quidditch pitch. The large house on the side of the pitch, that looks like the old Burrow, that's where most Weasleys live. Fred and George have a small house a little bit further away," he pointed it out,

"they still like to create new gags. Their parents still like some peace and quiet occasionally. This was the compromise. The house next to the Burrow belongs to James and Lily, and it's where Harry will be living now. Close to both his families. Hagrid, of course, wanted a hut near the forest. Sirius thought that was a good idea and built an identical hut next to it. They've become very good friends and spend days in the forest together. Remus and Tonks, meanwhile," here the old man grinned,

"decided that since they never got round to marrying before, they might as well do it here. They live in a house in the forest, you can't see it from here. Hermione moved in with the Weasleys."

Severus looked down at the valley. It was absolutely beautiful. He could see the inhabitants walking around, flying on the pitch, enjoying themselves.

"The others?" he asked, "the Longbottoms, Minerva, Flitwick?"

Dumbledore smiled "Oh, they're fine. They live nearby. You'll see them soon enough; we travel around a lot here, visiting, adventuring…or just quietly fishing."

It took a while to take it all in. After living his entire life in fear, never feeling safe, it was very strange to suddenly be in a place where everything breathed peace and safety. He wondered suddenly where he would be living.

"With me, child." Albus said, as if he could read his thoughts. He probably could.

"The shock of it has made you drop your occlumency shields, dear boy. Not that you need them here. But I was saying, I live in that house on the beach," he pointed, "and I hoped you might feel like moving in with me. I promise I shall have a potions lab added to it, though Hermione might be willing to let you share hers for the time being."

A broad smile appeared on Severus' face. "Yes, I'd love to come, Albus, thank you!"

Severus and Harry spent a lot of time simply looking around, discovering their new living environment, and spending time with their loved ones. By the end of the day, people began to arrive. Severus was surprised that none of them appeared angry with him, as if he had never killed Albus. He mentioned it to him. "Well of course they aren't," Albus said, "It was the first thing I told them when they arrived here, that they should not be angry with you. Besides, its quite difficult to stay angry here anyway."

That night they all gathered around a large campfire on the edge of the valley. They sat in a large circle, talking happily, toasting marshmellows (something Severus had never done before, but after some tutoring by Ron and the twins he managed quite well), until Albus stood up and called for silence.

"Dear friends," he said, "As you can see, we have had two new arrivals today. Harry and Severus have joined us after defeating Voldemort." Shouts of joy and triumph went up and both Harry and Severus were patted on the back so many times they were sure they would bruise. Albus held up his hand. "So tonight we celebrate! Even though we did not survive his terror, even though the world we left behind will have many struggles to recover, we celebrate with them tonight! And you, every single one of you, has played a role in bringing this about. So, I propose a toast," he held up a large goblet, "To each and every one of you. I shall start. James and Lily," he said to the people on his right, "To you, for dying to give your son the love and protection he needed to defeat Tom Riddle the first time." He drank, and passed the goblet to the Potters.

"To you, Molly and Arthur, for giving our son a family and protection when we could not. For your many efforts in the war. For dying, protecting the children from Death Eaters." They each drank, and passed the goblet to Arthur and Molly.

"To you, our dear friend Sirius, for all the pain you suffered in Azkaban for murders you didn't commit, and for dying while fighting the people who were after our children." They each drank, and passed the goblet to Sirius.

"To you, Minerva, for the many years you spend teaching us, the wisdom you provided, and for dying when leading a mission to free our friends from Tom Riddles clutches." He drank, and passed the goblet to Minerva.

"To you, Bill and Fleur, for lighting the darkest summer of the war with your love, for giving up everything for the Order, and for dying with me on the mission to save our friends."

She drank and passed the goblet to Bill and Fleur.

"To you, Remus and Tonks, for brightening our day on many occasions, for reminding us to stick together, and for dying…" Bill halted, "for dying bravely in Tom Riddles mansion we could not save you from."

They drank and passed the goblet to Remus and Tonks, who smiled warmly at them.

"To you, Frank and Alice, for your efforts in the first war, and for passing on your remarkable talents to Neville. And for dying, so soon after you had been cured, at your sons side at the defense of Diagon Alley."

They drank, and passed the goblet to Frank and Alice.

"To you, Fred and George Weasley, pranksters extraordinaire, for putting your talents and your gags at the disposal of the Order, thus saving lives while amusing us at the same time. For dying when trying to get to the aid of your fallen parents." They drank, and passed the Goblet to Fred and George.

"To you,our fighting buddy Neville…

…who has fought at our side so many times…

…and was always ready to test one of our gags…

…sometimes unknowingly…

...and who died, despite of that…

…defending our shop on that day in Diagon Alley."

They drank, and passed the goblet to Neville.

"To Charlie, the best dragonkeeper the world has ever seen. Who flew in on Norberts back at the last battle for Hogwarts, to protect the school and the children. For dying that day. To you, and to you as well, Norbert." He drank, and passed the cup to Charlie.

"To Hagrid, who taught me to love dragons. Your love for interesting beasties proved so helpful when Fluffy chased a group of Death Eaters all the way into Wales. And for dying while taking the killing curse meant for Ginny." He drank, and passed the goblet to Hagrid.

"Ta you, Ron, fer always stickin' up fer Harry. Fer bein' a best mate. T'aint easy bein' one but you did great. Fer dying that day when ye helped Harry collect the fifth Horcrux."

He drank, and passed the cup to Ron.

"To you, Hermione, my friend..my fiance. You kept us sane, all those years, from the first day we met on the train. Every time you saved our butts. For dying with me that day when we helped Harry destroy the fifth Horcrux."

He drank, and passed the goblet to Hermione.

"To you, Ginny, for completing our foursome. For your incredible efforts to find the means to destroy the Horcrux. For dying, so soon after, in the last battle for Hogwarts."

She drank, and passed the cup to Ginny.

"To you, Harry, our friend, our ally, our savior. My beloved. For all that you have suffered in your efforts to save us. And for triumphing in the end over Voldemort."

She drank, and passed the cup to Harry.

"To you, Severus, for all the times you have saved me. For doing what was right instead of what was easy. You stood besides me through the final battle and without you, Voldemort would not have been defeated."

He drank, and passed the goblet to Severus.

"To you, Albus, my father. For leading us for many decades, for your wisdom, your laughter, and your trust. You didn't let us give up hope, and you never gave up hope in us. Thank you for your trust. For dying," the goblet shook a little, "at my hands, after all your efforts to destroy the first horcruxes."

He drank, and passed the goblet back to Albus, who smiled and for a moment laid a hand on his son's head.

"To all those not here now. To all those still suffering. May they find peace and healing, as we have found here. Tonight we celebrate our final victory. May it have made the world a better place."


End file.
